


A Quiet Voice

by CassidyBlue



Series: ShandySundayHiatus Marathon 2014 [3]
Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Romance, Shandy, ShandySundayHiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyBlue/pseuds/CassidyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little piece of fluff. Posted for week 3 of the #ShandySundayHiatus Marathon. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Voice

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own them, much to my eternal sadness. I am but borrowing them for just a little while. 
> 
> A/N: A little fluffy number. Not what I was planning to write this week, but my muse had very different ideas to me - and she won!
> 
> Written for the #ShandySundayHiatus Marathon 2014 - Week 3.
> 
> All mistakes are mine alone.

Andy Flynn checked the clock from his position in the recliner - just after eleven thirty. He switched off the television and was just contemplating heading to bed when the ringing of his cell phone startled him. Picking it up, he glanced at the screen and grinned.

“Hey, you.”

“ _Hey, yourself._ ” 

The warm, honeyed tones of his Captain’s voice made him smile again and he relaxed back into the chair.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?”

There was a pause and he could almost hear her considering her response, before deciding to go with the truth.

“ _I just wanted to hear your voice._ ”

Something in the way she said it gave him pause. He unconsciously leaned forwards in his seat, his expression turning concerned despite the fact that she couldn’t see him.

“Are you alright?” he asked softly.

Another pause, and her breath hitched.

“ _I’m fine, Andy. I just…_ ” she sighed then - a barely audible sound but it told him all he needed to know.

He was well aware that she’d had a run-in with Taylor this afternoon about their current case. As usual, the Assistant Chief was expecting miracles without availing himself of the facts - and, as usual, Sharon was in the firing line. She hadn’t spoken to him about what had been said, but he could tell from her demeanour when she returned to the Murder Room that it hadn’t been pretty. 

He had meant to ask her about it later in the afternoon, but events had got away from them all and he just never got the chance. He regretted that now.

“… _I just wanted to hear your voice,_ ” she said again, quieter now. “ _It’s late, though. I should probably go…let you get some sleep._ ” 

The reluctant tone she used told him that she wanted to do anything but.

“You could do that.” He spoke gently, his voice a low rumble. “Or you could come over here and we could talk properly. Or not talk. Whichever you prefer.” 

“ _Andy…_ ” Her voice had taken on a wistful air, mixed with a large dose of uncertainty. 

“Do you want to come over?”

He heard the faint hum she made as she turned the idea over in her mind.

“ _I’m not sure I should, Andy._ ”

“Sharon. Do you _want_ to come over?”

The pause was far shorter this time.

“ _Let me just leave a note for Rusty, then I’ll be right there._ ”

 

✻     ✻     ✻     ✻     ✻

 

Hearing her car pull up outside, Andy had the front door open before Sharon even had the chance to knock. He held a hand out for her as she reached his porch and gently pulled her inside, into his arms. He pushed the door closed behind her and turned them both towards the living room, pausing only to drop a quick kiss on her upturned mouth. 

He perched on the arm of the couch and drew her closer to him, until she was cradled between his legs. Her hands rested lightly on his shoulders as his arms circled her waist. Leaning down, she pressed her lips to his once more. Her tongue darted out, demanding entrance to his mouth, as the fingers of one hand made their way into his hair. He pulled her firmly against him as his lips parted and their tongues met, his hands slipping beneath the oversized sweater that she wore to rest against her skin. 

After several minutes they parted, needing air. Andy smiled up at her as her fingers stroked his face, loving the way the light from the lamp danced in her pale green eyes.

“Hey, you.”

“Hey, yourself.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

She shook her head, no. Andy frowned at her, skeptical, but her smile was genuine and the light in her eyes was real. The need to talk had passed. Now that she was here, with him, she had a need for something else entirely.

Moving her back slightly so that he could stand, Andy held his hand out for her. 

“Come with me.” 

Confusion clouded her features but she took his hand anyway, following after him as he headed into the hallway. He surprised her when he stopped outside the bathroom, rather than continuing on to his bedroom, but as he pushed the door open the reason became clear. 

Sharon smiled widely and leaned against the doorframe as she took in the sight in front of her. He had drawn a bubble bath, surrounding it with candles which flickered slightly in the draught from the open door. His hand at her back moved her inside and she turned to face him as his arms slipped around her slender waist. Their lips met as her hands wandered underneath the cotton t-shirt he wore, finding the warm skin underneath. He tugged at her sweater and she lifted her arms so that he could pull it over her head. His shirt was removed next, then the rest of their clothing, until they stood naked together in the candlelight. 

Moving back into the warmth of his arms, Sharon hummed delightedly at the contact between their bodies, unhindered now by the irritation of cotton, denim and lace. She turned her face up to him and Andy captured her mouth once more, his kiss demanding yet gentle as he pulled her fully against him. 

“Come on,” he murmured, lifting his head slightly to find himself mesmerised by her piercing gaze. “Before it gets cold.” 

He kissed her nose softly before moving away from her completely, lowering himself into the tub. She followed quickly, letting out a deep sigh as she settled herself between his legs, the warmth of the water enveloping her body completely. She felt his hands on her shoulders and she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of his fingertips against her skin. She allowed him to guide her gently back until she was resting against his chest, her head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her middle, holding her there. Sharon moved her hand to cover Andy’s, entwining their fingers together as her thumb stroked the inside of his wrist. 

They lay like this for a long while as Sharon allowed the scented heat of the water and the rhythmic breathing of the man holding her to ease away the tension that she had been carrying all day. Andy felt her relax in his arms as he placed tiny kisses along her hairline and down to her ear. She moaned softly when his tongue crept out to trace the shell of her ear, before moving to the sensitive skin beneath it. She rolled her head slightly to the side, allowing his mouth better access to continue its exploration. 

Her breath quickened when Andy’s hand moved up from her waist to cup her breast, fingertips stroking her skin until it tingled beneath his touch. His movements were slow and maddeningly gentle - so light they were hardly there at all. Sharon moaned again and arched into him, desperate for more contact. The fingers of his other hand were still laced with hers and she squeezed them tightly as she turned her face towards him. Opening her eyes, she saw him smiling down at her with a look of such adoration that she almost melted right there. She lifted a hand to trace the line of his jaw, before he tilted her head up and captured her mouth in a heated kiss.

As his tongue entered her mouth, Andy’s hand returned to her breast. His touch was firmer now, more deliberate, and the deep hum that Sharon released told him that this was exactly what she had needed. Her eyes slipped closed again as his other hand mirrored the action of the first. She felt him harden against her back as she ran a hand lightly up and down his thigh and she smiled into the kiss. 

It was when his fingers travelled down her body, across her belly and down between her legs that she finally released his mouth. Gasping in pure pleasure, she parted her legs slightly to better allow his skilful fingers access. She leaned back into him as he continued his ministrations, her head on his shoulder once more and her arm snaked around his neck, fingers toying with the short strands of his hair. 

His mouth on her neck only heightened her arousal as his fingers moved against and inside her. Sharon’s lips parted as he kissed her skin reverently, a hand still at her breast as he increased the pace between her legs until she was panting with need.

“Oh, God! Please… _Andy_ …”  

The keening sound she made told him that she was close. He nipped lightly with his teeth at the tender skin of her neck and she arched her back immediately, letting out a cry of release that seemed to touch his very soul. 

He held her as she calmed down, his arms wrapping around her waist once again. After a minute or so she turned slightly so that she was on her side and lifted her head to study him. The smile she gave him was so beautiful and he stroked her face in response, gazing at her in wonder. In moments like this it still floored him that she was here at all, and he couldn’t help but simply stare at her, awestruck. 

“Hey.” She grinned up at him. “Did I lose you there?”

He pulled her tightly against him.

“Not at all.”

“Good.” She kissed his jaw lightly. “Because the water is getting cold…” Her fingers traced a path up his thigh once more and his breath hitched as he released a groan. “…And I think it’s about time we took _this_ to the bedroom.”

He dropped a kiss onto her lips.

“I couldn’t agree more…”


End file.
